My Mom Meets Yu Yu Hakusho
by Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame
Summary: My Mom is being stalked by the YuYu gang and a group known as The Descendants of Cain. She doesn't know she has something the gang wants, but she's all to aware of what the Cains crave. It comes down to the power of love and all thats good in the world. ON HIATUS sorry!
1. Prologue

Lady Vaoh: Howdy people. I'm VenomousAngelofHades. And this is my first story on Whoo hoo! dances

Lady Vaoh: glares yeah it's all whoo hoo for you isn't it since you're the one who's making me make this story.

Yumi: I know isn't it fun!

Lady Vaoh: Well anyway to make things official sounding. I VenomousAngelofHades AKA Lady Vaoh do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though I do own a few items of it's merchandise, nor do I own the idea for this story it rightfully belongs to …

Yumi: to who?

Lady Vaoh: hold on checks her computer and desk uh-oh.

Yumi: what uh-oh?

Lady Vaoh: well I just found out from Lady Flame that her story was taken off of the site and so was the review.

Yumi: so didn't you write her name down?

Lady Vaoh: um yeah although I seem to have forgotten where I put it, heh heh. So if you are the author of My Mom Meets the Yu Yu Gang or know her name please tell me so that I may give you/her proper credit for the idea. Anyway, Other than the idea of my mom meeting the yyh gang all else is my property.

Lady Vaoh & Yumi: HAPPY READING!

**_PROLOGUE_**

"My suspicions are growing."

"Yes, mine as well."

"What do you think his cracked up plan is?"

"Come on you guys he wouldn't do anything without telling us first."

"He has withheld information before."

"Oh just say it, your trust in him is as little as mine."

"Wait until I get my hands on him."

"I'm still not sure about this."

"I never said I didn't trust _him _I just meant I didn't trust his _ideas_."

"It's the same thing. Let's just get this over with I have better things to do than to be here."

"Yeah what's our plan?"

"Anytime spent with you hamster legs is time wasted."

"I do have one idea."

"Shut up you buffoon. Hurry this up I have things to do."

"Well whatever your plan is do you think he'll notice it."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"We won't get caught as long as we're discrete. I think that we should send him on a reconnaissance mission."

"You heard- wait why should I be the one to do it?"

"Children please! Are you sure?"

"Because we say so Shorty."

"Because you are the one less likely to be caught or a noticed missing."

"Hn, it isn't my problem."

"What do you mean it's not your problem?"

"Yeah, you're a part of this team whether we like it or not."

"Besides if there is some truth to our suspicions do you really want people to know you that intimately, to know about your past, about your sister.

"Damn you."

"I knew ya' had it in ya."

"Yeah you are so weak. Wait where will he start?"

"That's obvious, America."

_A few days later in America_

"So when will you be home," asked Leanna.

"I'm on my way now," replied Ms. Brown.

"With burgers right," Leanna asked.

Ms. Brown sighed.

"Yes Lea with burgers," said Ms. Brown exasperatedly.

"Alright cool, bye love you," Leanna said.

"Alright love you too, oh and tell Angel to do those dishes."

"Okay I will," Leanna said and then hung up.

Ms. Brown laughed slightly as she took out her earpiece that attached to her cell and put the phone itself into her purse. That was Leanna for you she was always doing something. She reached out and shifted gears she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Work had been hectic and the only thing she wanted to do was get home and sit while she listened to her three daughters talk about what happened to them at school.

The sun had long since set but still had a small purple streak that expanded across the sky.

She drove down the highway that was enclosed on both sides by trees and beyond that large wooden fences that were suppose to keep out the noise from the houses beyond.

Suddenly out off the corner of her eye she saw a black blur that quickly disappeared when she turned her head to look at it more clearly.

"What the hell," she said to herself quietly as she turned her head back to the road.

Unfortunately it was to see a small childlike figure standing in the middle of the road. As quickly as she could register what was happening she slammed down on her breaks and heard them cry out in protest at the sudden command. She couldn't believe this was happening the figure just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights but something about the way it just stood there didn't strike her as right.

However she had no time to dwell on the matter for she knew her car wouldn't stop in time so in a last minute attempt to save her life and the figure's, she jerked the steering wheel to the right and felt the car jerk beneath her. Suddenly her vision was not filled with the figure and the highway behind it instead it was filled with the trees and the grass they grew from and before she could think her car fell right into a ditch with a sickening crunch. She was forced uncomfortably into the steering wheel hitting her head on the ceiling with a dull thud. She quickly tried to stop her head from spinning it already felt like it was splitting in two. Finally when the spinning stopped and her breathing returned to normal, she tried to remember what had happened and so when she did her concern went out for the figure, who might have been hit despite her efforts, she decided that it was her job to help them.

"Alright Saundra, get a hold of yourself you have someone up there you need to help," she said quietly to herself.

She quickly tried to pull herself together. She pushed herself up off of the steering wheel and used her left hand to reach down and push open the door. It opened with a creek and she slowly stepped out of the slanted car taking her time because of the slanted ground her foot now rested on, one foul move and she could fall and hit her head on the car. She finally got both feet on the ground and sitting sideways on her seat she slowly eased herself out of the car and had to lean heavily on her car door to keep up straight. Slowly and steadily she made her way up the slope and to the rear end of the car pulling herself up she slowly slid across the trunk of the green truck to lay against it. Her breath came in huffs and slowly began to return to its normal pattern, by this time people had started to come and see what had happened.

"Miss are you alright," asked a young man who stepped forward.

Ms. Brown bit her tongue quickly to keep in a sarcastic comment.

"_Oh, of course I'm alright who wouldn't be after their car went swerving off the road straight into a ditch and then slam into a tree," _she thought but didn't say after all he did come to see if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine, save for my leg and-," she started but never got to finish as something caught her eye once again.

She turned her head fully to look at it more clearly like she had done before but this time when her eyes came to rest on the black clad figure it did not disappear before her eyes. It stood there in the crowd half hidden behind someone else, it's hands were folded behind it's back and she still couldn't see if it was a child or not nor could she tell if it was a boy or girl. Startled by this she gripped her head, as she now became aware of the fact that her head was pounding and her vision slightly blurred. Looking back up quickly to see the figure again she wondered to herself.

_"Who are you?"_

As if by some fate of god or by her shock she was answered.

_"Hiei."_

Just as sudden as the voice came it and the figure were gone and her consciousness lost.

Lady Vaoh: okay I hope you liked it although it was just the prologue.

Yumi: and don't worry readers I, Yumi her muse, will make sure she updates.

Lady Vaoh: glares at Yumi Anyway thanks for reading and review or I'll send my evil demon armies after each and every reader. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Dishes and Mysterious Phone Calls

Lady Vaoh: Howdy Readers it's nice to know that you are coming back for more.

Yumi: not really not a lot of people are coming to read your stories.

Lady Vaoh: it doesn't matter I got at least one review that wasn't from my family and I don't care because someone likes it.

Yumi: wow way to persevere.

Lady Vaoh: thanks because if I didn't I'd be pretty upset. Anyway thank you to my two reviewers on you make me so happy and I hope you keep reviewing. As for reviewers I'm so happy more people review on this site that makes me even happier. Okay I will now have my little sister do the disclaimer.

Leanna: why do I have to do it?

Lady Vaoh: because I don't want to and I'm sure that Lauren would love to know who REALLY broke her mini wineglass candles that I bought her.

Leanna: I hate you.

Lady Vaoh: that just means I'm a good sister. Now do the disclaimer.

Leanna: VenomousAngelofHades AKA Lady Vaoh does not own Yu Yu Hakusho though she does own a few items of it's merchandise, nor does she own the idea for this story it rightfully belongs to …

Lady Vaoh: still don't know. Anyway on with the story. HAPPY READING!

**_Chapter One_**

Dishes and Mysterious Phone Calls Just Don't Mix

"Angel. Mommy said do the dishes," Leanna said after she hung up the phone.

"So, she always tells Angel to do the dishes but she never does it," Lauren commented from her place in the corner at the computer.

"It's nice to know that someone understands my reasoning," Angel replied from across the room on the couch where she sat flipping through her Anime Insider magazine.

"What reasoning," Lauren asked confusedly as she clicked the AOL icon on the screen.

"Exactly." Angel retorted lazily still flipping through the magazine.

"You're a dork," Lauren said while typing in their AOL password.

"And you're a slore, so I fail to see your point," she replied.

"Will you at least start to do them," Leanna pleaded, "I really don't want to here her screaming when she gets in the house."

"Will you leave me alone," Angel asked finally looking up from the magazine to place her bored gaze on her sister.

"Will you do the dishes?"

"Only if you'll leave me alone."

"Fine I'll leave you alone."

At this promise Lauren looked up from her typing and put an incredulous stare on her youngest sister not really believing her.

"I think Hell just froze over," said Angel in mock astonishment.

She then rose from the couch walked around the edge as well as the staircase and into the kitchen.

"Sure I'll leave you alone at least until you finish the dishes." Leanna whispered under her breath.

She then plopped down on the couch and took up Angel's magazine unaware of her older sister shaking her head in a defeated way.

All was well for a while as the only sound you could hear was the sloshing of Angel doing the dishes and the Trapt CD she put on to occupy her time. The seldom snickers and/or laughs of Lauren reading whatever story she picked out (most undoubtedly yaoi), and the idle flipping of one of Lauren's Shonen Jumps by Leanna who had long ago finished the Anime Insider an hour and a half ago. It was at this time that the three sisters began to get worried. All three had long since been making excuses about why their mother could be a few minutes late, however two _hours_ late stirred fear in the pits of their stomachs.

Angel turned off the water's flow with a soapy hand dried the slippery appendages on her hips and walked across the kitchen out of the arched doorway and came to lean on the iron banister that ran along the stairs. With a wary eye she looked over the living room that was now in front of her and wondered slightly if she was the only one to take notice of her mother's absence and the food she was suppose to bring with her.

Lauren having heard the creaking of the carpeted floor signaling Angel's entry, but not hearing anything come along with it, looked up from her place at the computer and placed her gaze on the slightly damp teen.

"Did you finish the dishes already," asked the eldest teen as she turned in her seat to a more comfortable position.

"HA. I doubt it," came the murmured yet scornful voice of Leanna.

She lowered the manga from in front of her face and barely managed to dodge a marker that was thrown at her head. She yelled in indignation and looked to her older sister for support. However Lauren just gave them both a glare that promptly told Angel to stop and Leanna to shut up before she could complain.

"Anyway," Angel started, throwing Leanna a glare, "did anyone notice that it's been two hours since our mother called to tell us she would be home?"

"Yeah that's odd," Lauren stated thoughtfully.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Leanna asked concern in her voice.

Worry flashed across Lauren's face and she turned quickly back to the computer and cut the Internet off so that the phone line would be available should anyone want to call.

Sure enough as if on cue the phone rang and all three sisters stiffened at the sound and just who might be on the other end. They looked at each other with expectant glances neither one of them wanted to pick up the phone that was now on the third ring and would soon stop if someone didn't pick it up.

Angel being the most impatient of the three gave a frustrated sigh at her two sisters and threw a glare at seeing Lauren and Leanna's triumphant smiles.

With steady fingers she reached for the phone as she had done many times before yet not knowing that this particular phone call would change her life forever. She picked up the phone and put the cold smooth plastic to her ear so she could hear the other's voice.

"Hello, Brown residence. May I help you?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

She wanted more than anything to hear her Mother's voice say one of her usual smart ass replies when she answered the phone this way. "I know this is the Brown residence you ass I live there," or, "What are you a secretary, no one wants you to take their messages." However that wasn't what she heard.

"Your mother's in the hospital," said a male voice.

Angel could not decipher what age the male was or why he sounded slightly familiar for she was too busy beginning to get scared.

"What," she yelled into the phone causing her sisters' faces to fill with worry.

"She's been checked into Kaiser Permanente," said the voice indifferently.

"What? How is she? Is she okay?" Angel asked frantically clutching the phone so tight that her knuckles turned a pale color.

"What? What's happening, is mommy all right?" Leanna asked quickly as she suddenly rose from her place on the couch and came to stand at Angel's side.

"What happened," asked Lauren as she too rose from her place and was also at Angel's side in a heartbeat.

"She got into a car accident but she's fine," said the voice.

"Wait," started Angel suspiciously, something about this mysterious guy calling with info on their mother rubbed her the wrong way, "who is this, how do you know what happened to my mother?"

"Listen onna that's none of your business," the voice stated irritated now.

"Who is this? How did you get this number," Angel said fiercely yet quietly so her sisters would not hear. She didn't want to worry them if they didn't need to be.

She was becoming worried herself and started to get slightly uneasy about why this person had yet to say who he was and how exactly he knew what had happened to their mother.

The guy on the other end gave a sigh of frustration and muttered something under his breath something Angel would ponder later.

"Goodbye." The voice said just as indifferently as before.

"Wait who are you, how do you know about-," she was cut off there as the guy on the other end had hung up on her.

She cursed violently under her breath as she set the phone back on to its cradle. She reluctantly looked up from the phone that she had been staring at so intently and put her gaze on her sisters who looked like they could start balling any second.

"Is mommy okay?" Asked Leanna again.

"Angel," Lauren began cautiously, "what happened?"

Angel swallowed deeply trying to prepare herself for what she had to say.

"That was," she paused.

She didn't know who it was and something told her she didn't need to know but was going to find out anyway.

What did she tell her sisters, that some strange guy just decided to call and tell them of their mother's well being.

"_They'd probably think it just as strange as I did and then freak even more."_ She sighed and just decided to push it all to the back of her mind and wait until later to think on it, for now she'd just make stuff up.

"That was a police officer calling to tell us that mommy's in the hospital."

"What? What happened?" Leanna shrieked and her face held the image of fear.

"Calm down he said she was in a car accident and that she was fine," Angel said in a reassuring tone.

"Well, where is she now," asked Lauren.

"He said that she was checked into Kaiser. We should probably go there," Angel suggested.

"How do we get there," Leanna asked she had calmed down slightly.

Angel sighed. "We wouldn't have this problem if _someone_ ever learned how to drive."

She shot a glare Lauren's way that was only returned with one of Lauren's own.

"That's not my fault no one would ever take me to the DMV," Lauren said in a matter of fact tone.

"Worst time to argue," Leanna spoke up, seeing Angel about to reply to what Lauren had said. "How about we just call Angela she can give us a ride," Leanna reasoned.

"Fine," Angel spat out.

She turned on her heel and stomped out of the living room down the short hall and to her room closing the door with more force than needed.

Leanna sighed, "she is such a drama queen."

Lauren on the other hand picked up the phone and started to dial her older sister's number.

Lady Vaoh: how was this? I hoped you liked it and pretty please review I need the encouragement. Now worthless sister, wash my clothes and get me some hot chocolate.

Leanna: I really really hate you.

Lady Vaoh: Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Review Responses Mediaminer:

kinue hanyou: thank you so much for your review, you made me so happy. Was the story you read on or because the writer who let me borrow her plot was on I really want to give the rights to this idea to the right person can you tell me some things that happened in this story I'd really appreciate it. Please review again.

Sango16: thanks for your review sis I appreciate the family support. Thank you I'm trying to get the family members right. Furthermore, who are you calling a lazy bum? You are a bum loser and will forever be one. I know for a fact that you sit around the house all day and barely write on your stories so if anyone's a lazy bum it's you. Wow I'm really surprised you knew how to use the word metaphorically in a sentence let alone spell it correctly. I hope you review again. . cheesy smile

Review Responses Fanfiction:

Ashe Nightingale: Thank you so much for your review. I was hoping that the dialogue in the beginning of the prologue wasn't that confusing. I actually wanted it to be a little mysterious as to the reason behind the plot to this story. I'm happy that you weren't confused. I was so nervous hoping people would catch on quickly yay and they did.

The Sacred Bovine: Well Moo to you too. Thank you so much I'm so happy that other authors whose stories I read, read my stories too it's a great feeling. You've got me hooked to so for you and the rest of my reviewers I'll try to update soon.

Mz. Vile: Thanks lil' sis for reviewing my story it's nice to have family support on a story about family. Anyway what have you been doing get your bum loser but outta bed and update on Cinder Yusuke before I kick your little butt.

Blackangel922005: Thank you for your review. It was actually your review that motivated me to update. You see last month my comp erased all of my documents including all of my stories so updates are going to be a little few and far between but I'll get them up somehow.


	3. A Car Accident!

-1Sorry it's been so long but I want to let you all know that I'll update more often now that I have some time and a new system.lol. had originally set this to be in the beginning of the year but I changed my mind a while back and am placing this in January a week or two after New Years.

So please enjoy.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own the characters you recognize nor the basic plot for this story it was borrowed from a fellow author.

Chapter 2

A Car Accident?!?!

Angela Dobbins forced a breath through her nose as she tried to calm down. The oldest of her younger sisters had just called to inform her of their mother's condition.

_A car accident? A car accident? Who in the hell would have the nerve to knock my mother off of the road?_

Carefully she placed both of her sleeping children into the car buckling them in with expert ease. Her husband had yet to come home so she had to take her son and daughter with her.

She closed the door moved, to the driver's side slipped behind the wheel careful not to lose her footing on the ice in her old tennis shoes, put the car into drive and slipped on to the busy street.

Angela had tried to warm the car up before getting in but it helped little as the cold bit at her exposed skin on the January night.

She was panicking she knew but she couldn't help it. This wasn't the first time her mother had ended up in the hospital in the middle of the night. Angela had still been a teenager when one of her mother's coworkers had called to tell them that their mother had had a stroke while working late and had fallen unconscious but had been rushed to the hospital. It had been her not Lauren then that had had to deal with and take care of frantic little sisters. It had been frightening to realize that people died of strokes or were left brain dead and incapable almost everyday. To say she had been frightened was an understatement. It had been her making the phone calls, telling the family, and preparing the house for company.

Now she was barely capable of imagining what could have possibly happened to her mother in a _car accident. _Still, unwanted visions flashed in her mind of the green 1993 Ford Explorer wrapped around a pole skidding on sleek ice. Bent metal and shattered glass. It was horrible.

She tried to calm herself down, she couldn't show up frantic and unstable in front of her sisters. Although they were not that much younger than herself she still had to keep face.

Lauren, the oldest of the three, was steady and calm reasonable most of the time but every once and a while she'd fall to a bout of serious silliness. She was dependable.

Leanna, the youngest, wasn't that reliable and was pigheaded although funny and always willing to help baby sit, for a fee, ask her to do one thing she didn't want to and all hell would break loose.

Angel, the middle child was a demon spawned from hell fire. Angel and herself never got along and had taken to long verbal pissing matches whenever stuck in each other's company a little too long. She kept to herself and was never around for more than a few minutes or so when Angela came to visit with her children, she constantly had a hard stony look on her face that seemed as though she would gut you and then laugh about it, and a witty biting remark waiting on the edge of her tongue, to be used when she saw fit. Angel was all those things and more but she was dependable when made to be depended on and she was protective of her family.

Angela wasn't sure how they would handle their mother's situation and she found that somehow she knew that they would be okay no matter what the outcome.

As she pulled into the driveway of her mother's house she finally calmed down.

End Chapter


	4. Truth Not Lies

-1Chapter 3

Truth Not Lies

AT THE HOSPITAL

"I cannot believe you Hiei." Kurama berated the fire demon.

The entire spirit detective team stood or sat in the waiting room of Kaiser Permanente, coincidently _waiting _to here anything of the woman's condition. They had been occupying the room alone for the past half hour and finally the situation that had been grading on the fox's very last nerve devoured it and he rounded on Hiei.

"All that you had to do was follow the woman from work to home. To see if she or her daughters had any incriminating paraphernalia that you could recognize _from a distance_."

"Any what," Kuwabara asked from his chair next to a standing Yusuke.

He was quite enjoying the fact that the shrimp was getting chewed out like a 3 year old that had slipped out of his mother's sight. Sure he was concerned for the woman, in fact he was extremely concerned because the situation reminded him a little too much of his mother's own accident that had been her end.

The only thing right now that was distracting him from his memories was the fight between Hiei and Kurama. And he found himself just a little to eager to hang off of their every word.

Yusuke watched on in amusement too it wasn't everyday that you saw Hiei getting yelled at and the person doing the yelling had yet to go unharmed and unthreatened. However, part of him knew that Kurama was right. They weren't suppose to get involved. If they wanted to find out the truth about what was really going on here they would have to stay out of sight. Koenma was up to something the evidence proved that. How and why he was doing it were questions they hoped to answer with all this sneaking around. Unfortunately they wouldn't be doing much since of their only target was currently injured and the culprit was a three eyed, 4'6", fire demon.

He snorted. At one point in his life when he was a normal kid he would have thought that statement bizarre, but looking at the company he kept around now he knew that was barely the tip of the iceberg.

Yusuke was partially wrong about his assessment of the situation. It was true that Hiei had yet to say a word through the fox's tirade but, the glare the fire demon was shooting the redhead was indeed a threat. If looks could kill Kurama would be dead a thousand times over. If he had been a lesser demon he might have been afraid, he wasn't, but he worried slightly of how the fire demon was mutilating him in his mind. Some how he doubted that he lived.

"Explain." Kurama intoned after his lecture.

It took Hiei a moment to realize the fox had stopped yelling to ask him a question for he could plainly imagine in his mind the sight of personally throwing him off a cliff and waiting for him to go 'splat' all over the pavement. He pulled himself from his fantasy and raised an eyebrow as he asked Kurama to repeat what he had said.

"Please," Kurama sighed beginning to calm down, "explain yourself."

He wasn't that mad at Hiei, they had known each other long enough to know what it was like staking out a potential victim or suspect and sometimes it got a little too monotonous. However, he couldn't help feeling angry with himself. It hadn't been a suspect or a victim worth stealing from it had been a simple woman who led a simple life as a single parent of four. She had done nothing but buy a gift for her children and now she was in the hospital because of it. Kurama had tried to rationalize it in his head but to no avail, it had been he who had suggested this entire operation to find out if Koenma was profiting off of them without their permission or knowledge and now someone else was paying for it.

Hiei had been the wrong choice from the beginning to wait for anything and sit still but, they had had no other choice any one of them would have easily been noticed missing and then their whole effort would have been for naught. It had taken some smooth talking and obvious bribes to get them here tonight and if they weren't back soon then Koenma would be sure to notice.

Hiei looked at Kurama and knew the boy was beating himself up inside yet he couldn't dredge up enough emotion to care. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place. So far be it from his responsibility or conscience to care. However, he admitted to only himself that while he was sure he didn't care he would cut the fox some slack.

He didn't care though.

"I was doing what you told me to do. I've been following her for two weeks now, nothing has changed. The woman knows nothing pick someone else she's no help to us." Hiei suggested with a growing scowl on his face.

Kurama was never one to blame others for his mistakes but all Hiei had to do was watch the woman yes, it was Hiei but he had thought the fire demon could have safely pulled that off.

From his sitting position Kuwabara noticed a change in the shrimp's aura it spiked slightly something he had only seen when Hiei was speaking to his Yukina about finding her missing twin brother. Kuwabara hadn't understood it then and he still didn't now. He studied the demon's face to see if it changed any but saw only the same annoyance. He couldn't be sure what all of it meant.

Yusuke observed quietly from the wall, he had appointed himself look out to make sure they were alone and the woman's daughters hadn't shown up yet. He had only turned to look at the small demon when he had heard an extra guarded quality to his voice when complaining about the woman being useless.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei's statement, he wasn't speaking the whole truth.

"What aren't you telling us?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara raised a curious eyebrow and knew they had missed something.

Kuwabara played back the last of the small argument and found nothing in the fire demon's statements that sounded like he was holding back or lying. However by the glare the taller of the two demons was shooting the shorter he could tell that Kurama definitely thought something was off and more than naught the redhead was right in his assumptions. Kuwabara moved his eyes to Hiei's face, so could the small almost undetectable spike in the red eyed boy's energy mean that he was lying? He wanted to figure it out.

"Don't change the subject shorty, foxboy asked you a question, so answer it." He pushed.

Hiei turned a glare on him that could kill but Kuwabara didn't take back his demand.

"Yeah," Yusuke added, "what are you hiding?"

Kurama smirked and crossed his arms leisurely. "Looks like you've been found out Hiei."

"There's nothing to be found you idiot fox." The demon in question spat out.

A mix between triumph and surprise covered the faces of the fire demon's teammates and he knew something he said had set it off.

Kuwabara was the first to clue him in.

"Idiot?"

If there was one thing that the detectives knew it was that out of all of them Kurama was by far the most clever and cunning. In no way, shape, or form could he be considered otherwise and in no way, shape, or form under any normal circumstances would Hiei of all the other teammates call Kurama a name, with such vehemence, that would suggest other wise.

Now they were sure without a doubt that something was up and they were just about to extract such information from him when-

End Chapter


	5. Why They Don't Call It Sisterly Love

-1Chapter 4

Why they Don't Call it Sisterly Love

Lauren pulled open the door to get an armful of her sleeping 10 month old nephew. She quickly stepped back from the entryway to let her older sister and her oldest child through closing the door expertly with her foot behind them managing not to make a sound.

Leanna came forth to take the large load off of Angela's arms and disappeared down the hallway with Lauren on her heels. Angel didn't even bother to look up once save for when the door was opened she was reading on the Loveseat. Well, trying to read she couldn't get her body comfortable enough and couldn't get in the right mindset to stop reading the same paragraph over because she wasn't paying attention the time before. Somehow having the thought of your Mother lying somewhere in a ditch bleeding to death dampened her Murder/Mystery mood.

She finally heaved a great sigh and gave up as her sisters came back sans kids. She made herself as comfortable as possible, curled into a ball on the mini couch against the cold that was just let in, and waited for someone to speak. She kept her head down as though still reading to hide the fact that she was biting her lip.

Leanna said nothing took a space across the room on the couch and did her best to mimic her comfortable position. She watched her two oldest sisters. Lauren took up her seat at the computer and Angela lowered herself on to the couch leaning against Leanna for warmth. Leanna looked between them and tried not to fidget. It was hard.

Lauren pressed her side into the desktop as she turned to face the couch. Cold seeped in through her t shirt and jeans and she tried to keep her feet warmed by rubbing them together. It didn't help much.

Angela looked around the room trying to gauge whether or not her sisters were as upset as they appeared. Leanna looked horribly worried and she couldn't stop wringing her hands as though she really wanted to wash her palms of the whole situation.

Lauren sat almost completely still if it weren't for the fact that she kept running her hands over her denim covered thighs. She looked mildly worried but appeared as though she would keep her composure. She sat prone and alert as though ready to step in for advice or scolding should the situation call for it.

Angel, however, barely even moved her head from her book in fact she hadn't even given the effort to greet Angela upon entering. She would swear up and down the girl was evil and it irked her very soul.

Lauren watching her older sister's movement saw her lay eyes on Angel and although it was infuriating that she was sitting there pretending to read while something important was going on she knew her younger sister was extremely worried. Angel held a tight hand on the spine of the book and continued to worry the inside of her cheek with her teeth. Quickly Lauren spoke up before Angela could speak.

"So what's the plan?"

Angela forced her mind to the problem at hand, "has there been any news?"

Leanna and Lauren shook their heads and Angela forced another calming breath through her nose.

Leanna fidgeted slightly, there was a question she had to ask but it seemed horribly wrong at that point in time. It bounced around in her mind and she knew unless she asked that it would stay there.

Lauren spoke, "we need to see her. All of us and we can't do that with the kids. I'm really not looking forward to them waking up to find Granny's in the hospital."

A horrified look passed over Angela's face and she agreed. She remembered when she was little and had been told the same thing. Angela didn't want that to happen to her children.

From across the room Angel found solace in the constant acidity of her tongue as she scoffed at Angela's surprise.

"Obviously, then we have a problem."

Angela scowled, "no shit Sherlock."

"Well someone had to say it and I didn't hear you speaking up. We can't all go so someone has to stay behind and watch the kids."

"If that's the only case than I volunteer yo' demon ass!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, thank you.

Lauren tried hard not to get mad but given the current situation she could not find anything more inappropriate than her sisters' constant bickering.

"THAT IS ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!!!! COULD THE BOTH OF YOU BE FIGHTING AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME!?!?!?!"

Both Angel and Angela fell silent, slightly stunned at their sister's outburst and immediately turned their embarrassment and anger at themselves' and each other inward

Angrily Lauren looked between the two gauging whether or not she'd truly been able to shut them up. After several moments of silence she went on.

"Listen, I know everyone is stressed and quite honestly I don't much care it doesn't give any of us the reason to act like asses." She glared pointedly at Angela and Angel but said nothing to them. "So right here and right now I want everyone to agree on a truce. Mommy needs us. She doesn't need bickering and us going at each others' throats. She needs to see that we can make it through this by ourselves. She doesn't need to be worried about us because I'm sure that she has other things to do right now."

Leanna watched desperately twisting her fingers and watching the tense faces of her older sisters around her. It was true the fighting wasn't getting them anywhere but she doubted Angel proud and stubborn and Angela selfish and always had to be right would both agree they were wrong. Still she was the first to speak up.

"Lauren's right. Mommy doesn't need to see us like this so we all have to just shut up and make up because there's no time for this."

All eyes turned to her and for a second she thought another fight would break out before Angela said:

"Fine, but the next thing she says I beat her ass."

Both Leanna and Lauren could see Angel's dark coffee eyes spark.

"The Hell you will."

Lauren squashed it.

"Not. Now."

"We have to agree on something," Leanna spoke, "or we'll be sitting here the entire night."

The tension in the room was thick as everyone waited for the other to give in. Silently Angel still sat gripping the spine of her book to the point where her fingers had begun to ache. Her eyes flickered quickly to the time glaring back at her. She had always hated time it quickened when you were having fun, dragged on ceaselessly when you loathed the very world. Now however, where she had expected only a couple seconds to have gone by she was almost horrified to realize that half the night had zipped passed her. They really had been wasting time. Time that could have been spent next to her Mother as she struggled with her pain. Angel didn't like it. Finally she spoke up.

"Ok."

Lauren had almost missed the quiet reply, she had been ready and waiting for something bigger louder more angry than the soft agreement that her younger sister had produced.

Suddenly, with that came a eerie calm that settled over the room and its occupants. Maybe there was some hope of them getting through this without biting each other's heads off.

End Chapter


	6. A New Threat

Sorry for the insane wait everyone college life is crazy. Don't worry I haven't left the story alone and I'll update when I can. If I ever take too long again just email me and tell me to get off my ass. Really you can do it sometimes I forget I have free time and just sit on my ass and watch j-dramas which are awesome by the way.lol. Also if you're a yaoi fan check out my fic I Remember in the Wintertime and look forward to my Hiei/Kuwa oneshot No One. And if you really like this one hop on down to my bio and click on AMK: Extended family its just another self insert. Well seeya next time and Happy Reading!!

Chapter 5

A New Threat

All four of the seasoned Spirit Detectives jumped a mile high when Yusuke's compact went off. Sweatdrops slid with utter embarrassment down their foreheads as they refused to meet the other's eyes. Yusuke pulled the communicator from his pant pocket and flipped it open.

"What do you want pacifier breath, I was doing something." He shot a look toward Hiei who sent back a glare.

Koenma huffed agitated at Yusuke's lack of respect.

"Well Yusuke I was looking for my Spirit Detective Team. You know the one I employ to save the world from possible spiritual disasters. But it would appear I found nothing….BUT A LOUD MOUTHED PUNK!"

"What!!" Yusuke screamed outraged. "Who you calling a punk you Gerber baby reject.?!"

Koenma stomped and balled his small hands into fists.

"Obviously you! You Elvis Presley wannabe."

"Ha, if I'm Elvis than you're Mini-me."

"Urameshi Yusuke!! Why I oughta-,"

"Sir", the blue ogre George spoke up at the prince's side. "I don't think this is the best course of action."

"Oh shut up ogre I'll do what I want!!" Koenma huffed.

"But Koenma sir we did actually have to tell Yusuke and the others something very important."

Realization seemed to dawn on Koenma then. Turning to the ogre small fist clenched, he popped George across the head, knocking him flat on his back. "Of course we do ogre. How dare you get of track like that."

"I'm terribly sorry Koenma sir how careless of me." George replied dazed.

Koenma settled himself back in his seat and adorned the most serious face his toddler like features could manage.

"Yusuke is everyone there with you?"

Yusuke nodded and turned the screen onto the others so that all could be seen by the small prince.

"Good. Now what I am about to tell you is completely classified information and shall not be repeated under penalty of death."

Hiei scoffed, "well this sounds like something I don't want to be involved in."

He made to turn and leave but Kurama forcibly pulled him back.

"Actually Hiei", Koenma spoke up, "this might be something you truly do want to be involved in."

"I doubt it Princeling. Nothing you say could possibly mean anything more to me than bull."

Koenma's eyebrow rose with slight surprise. True Hiei was a reluctant Detective but a Detective nonetheless. He'd always fulfilled his duties with little to no complaint. Now however it seemed something had changed.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Hiei?"

Quickly Kurama stepped in before Hiei could answer.

"No, Koenma, no everything's fine Hiei's been like this all day don't mind him."

Yusuke snorted, " get on with what you needed to tell us toddler."

Koenma nodded throwing Hiei a wary glance before he continued.

"Kurama, Hiei, have either of you heard of the Descendants of Cain?"

Both demons froze.

"I thought so."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara studied their two companions as they regarded the small deity with matching startled expressions.

Kuwabara had never seen Hiei look surprised more than a few candid moments where he had either been caught unaware or thought no one else was around. Now it seemed to be the former. These Descendants of Cain had seemed to have shaken something within the two demons.

"Hold on what the Hell?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kuwabara piped up, what's going on?"

Koenma cleared his throat and settled into a stern sitting position complete with furrowed brows.

"I could explain but the incident was far before my time and diligently kept away from me until now."

Yusuke scoffed, "so what does that mean? After all that suspense you're refusing to tell us anything?"

"That's dumb Koenma. If you can't tell us what's going on than what's this all about?" Kuwabara scoffed also, crossing his arms across his chest and pinning an annoyed stare on the prince.

A vein throbbed on the God's forehead, "well if you would just let me finish I could get to the point."

He threw dangerous glares at all present, nodded his head and continued.

"Ahem, as I was saying it was far beyond my time so I've asked someone who's highly involved to help explain."

Just then the four detectives could distinctly make out the sound of two large doors swinging open and shutting. Then they watched as the bubbly blue haired Ferry girl came gliding past the large screen in front of Koenma's desk and come to hover at the prince's side.

"Oh Lord Koenma I'm so sorry we're late it took me just a while to find everyone."

Koenma waved the apology away and slid from his seat, walked around his desk and out of sight of the four detectives.

"Hey toddler get back here!" Yusuke ground out.

As though just realizing they were being watched Botan hovered up to the screen smiling brightly.

"Why hello boys. How's the super secret mission going?"

The four boys sweat dropped and stared daggers at the happy-go-lucky grim reaper.

Kurama spoke.

"Botan the whole point of it being a super secret mission is because it stays a secret."

Surprised she slapped her hands over her mouth and looked wildly around her.

"Sorry boys," she said through her fingers as she hovered back to her position beside the prince's high backed chair.

Just then said prince came back in front off the screen and resumed his place behind his desk. Following him were three ghosts who took up hovering over Koenma's desk and too the right so that they did not block the Princeling's view.

The first was a woman, her skin was brown and wrinkled with age. Long and sleek salt and pepper hair fell in soft curls to brush the back of her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that wrinkled at the edges sparkled with wisdom. She wore a light blue dress with a Mandarin collar and simple white dress shoes with no heels.

The second was a man in his early forties. The smooth pale skin of his bald head shone with the light of the office, a thick brown beard covered his chin. Dark green eyes stared out at them commanding respect. His chest and abdomen were covered in shining gold armor, leather flaps that fell from his tunic beneath the armor covered his legs down to his knees where thick gold and leather guards covered his calves, a similar pair covered his forearms. Leather sandals wrapped themselves up his legs. A golden helmet with a bright red plumage rested under his arm.

The last was a young girl, a few years younger than Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her skin was a pale yellow and her soft slanted brown eyes smiled at them shyly. Her inky black her was pulled into a soft plait that came over her shoulder and hung unmoving at her waist. She wore a dress of orange silk that came to rest above her ankles and hugged her snuggly. No shoes adorned her stocking covered feet.

"Guys, let me introduce you to three of The Seven Guardians of the Seven Jewels of Ecneconni."

The old woman chuckled and gave a mock bow.

"Three of the former Guardians, Koenma."

The man scoffed, "former or no we were still guardians."

Koenma nodded acknowledging both and turned back to his detectives.

"This is Lady Catherine, General Octavius, and Lady Hui-ying."

The three ghosts nodded in greeting.

For a second no one spoke. "Alright no offense, it's real nice to meet you and all but what do you guys have to do with all this?" asked Yusuke slightly annoyed.

Kurama promptly hit him across the back of the head as he apologized for Yusuke's rudeness.

The woman, Lady Catherine smiled softly.

"Good question Yusuke. We are here to explain to you the basics of your new mission."

General Octavius nodded, "yes and we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt."

The detectives nodded.

"Take a seat", Lady Catherine advised.

They did and waited for the story to begin.

Lady Catherine spoke.

"Long ago before the Earth was tamed it was known as Deeslara. Demons roamed the surface in numbers as largely as ants. There were no barriers or humans. However, there did exist what some humans today refer to as Mount Olympus or Heaven. There Higher Beings did dwell high over the Earth and looked out over the land. They were disgusted by what they saw. How unruly and bloodthirsty the demons all were. They plundered and slaughtered, raped and violated. They were in every sense of the word demons."

Timidly Kuwabara raised his hand and all stopped and turned their eyes to him.

"Yes, young man?"

"Um..my name's Kuwabara Kazuma and…uh what's the difference between demons then and now? I mean nothing can be more disturbing than Hamsterlegs and foxboy. No offense Kurama."

The boy did not answer as he and Yusuke were currently preoccupied with stopping Hiei from slicing the carrotop's head from his shoulders.

The General scoffed and flippantly gestured toward the kitsune and the fire demon.

"Those are not demons. They are simply the lesser shadows of what used to slither across the face of the Earth. Be extremely grateful that you will never face the First Demons. None of you would ever survive."

"General", Lady Catherine cautioned.

Koenma hummed to himself, "unfortunately Lady Catherine, the General is correct."

The struggle ended between the three boys and all four listened.

"While it is unpleasant to think about. Neither Hiei nor Kurama could hold a candle to the First Demons at their current level. While Yusuke might be stronger than both of them he wouldn't last long and you Kuwabara…" there the deity trailed off.

General Octavius snorted, "Don't be soft about it. He's a human there would be no point of him even thinking he could take on one of the First Demons."

A thick silence settled around them and neither Botan, George, nor Koenma could meet the four pairs of eyes that stared back at them.

Yusuke looked at his friend and knew when their eyes met exactly what he was thinking.

Kuwabara snorted.

"So what."

All eyes turned to him again and they could all see that he was glowing slightly with spirit energy. There was a light that shone within his dark eyes.

"Do you know how many times _I've_ heard that, _we've _heard that? A million times, that's how many. And we'll hear 'em a million more, 'cuz there's always gonna be someone or something out there that's bigger and badder than all of us. But who gives a damn, if you fight your hardest and give it your all and work together with those who stand with you then you'll always beat the odds!" "That's right!!"

Yusuke shouted as Hiei and Kurama nodded in agreement.

Koenma couldn't have looked more proud or smug as he looked upon his four Detectives.

A small smile lit itself across Hui-ying's face and the sparkle in Lady Catherine's eyes grew. The General however, had turned beat red and he clutched his helmet within both of his hands until his knuckles were white.

Through clenched teeth he spoke.

"So you are all in agreement then?"

"It would appear so General", Koenma answered.

The General huffed highly annoyed and angry and crossed his arms across his armor-plated chest.

"Then fools you are now and fools you will soon die. There are few things that can stand up to the First Demons and I know that not a single one of them are you weaklings!"

Hiei grit his teeth and found that the image of running the ghostly General through with his sword pleased him. Probably more than it should have. However someone beat him to it when a loud smack echoed through the air and all watched the General stumble backward and Lady Catherine's hand poised high where the General's head once was.

It wasn't a blade in the gut but it would do. For now.

"That will be enough General."

The Roman threw a glare at the older woman but did nothing.

Yusuke spoke up.

"Alright so the gist of this whole thing is that we'll end fighting the oldest most powerful demons that ever walked the face of the earth, right?"

Lady Catherine nodded.

"Eventually."

"Alright then what are we waiting for? Just point us in the direction and-"

"Slow down Detective. That's not the whole story. Please allow me to finish."

Yusuke huffed and when he tried not to pout he failed miserably and forced it to look as manly as possible. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara chuckled because it made him look like he was trying to shit a boulder.

When she was sure that all were listening Lady Catherine began again, only to be interrupted by the sudden shift in Lady Hui-ying's spiritual energy.

In the softest voice it seemed she could manage Lady Hui-ying spoke.

"I believe we must sadly postpone this meeting."

"What is it," the General gruffed.

"The Guardian Family of Humility, they have been found by The Descendants. We must move quickly."

Koenma looked to Lady Catherine.

"How can my Detectives be of service?"

Lady Catherine looked over the four young men and knew in her heart, although nonexistent, that they were no where near ready to face the Descendants now, however she could feel that even though they were miles apart they would someday be able to. With some help, if she had her way, they'd win too.

Right now though they were sadly only good for one thing.

The general scoffed again and through a wicked eye at the four detectives.

"The only thing this useless batch is good for is a bait."

Koenma opened his mouth to protest but Botan beat him to it. She glided to him swiftly on her oar like an image of the Wicked Witch of the West in pink.

"Now see here you. All these boys are trying to do is help you because obviously you being dead and all isn't going to help anybody, so I would suggest you either take it or leave it but you don't have a choice so suck it up and start being useful."

Silence stretched and Yusuke and Kuwabara grew shit-eating grins.

Lady Catherine held an amused look at the ferry girl.

"Very courageous of you Botan-san." She said as the ferry girl began to calm down.

Botan's cheeks took on a pink hue.

"However, although General Octavius is without a doubt crude in his words he is right. At this point the detectives can help us with very little."

Botan receded back to her spot above Koenma's shoulder with her a sweat drop dripping low on her face, ignoring the General's smug face.

"However," Lady Catherine began making sure she looked all of the Detectives in the eye. "If a distraction is what we need would you be open to assist us?"

Yusuke regarded the woman with a contemplative expression. His teammates' best interests in mind.

"Would we be going this alone?"

"No, there are seven stones, The Stones of Ecneconni, that are powerful enough to defeat the Descendants and thus seven warriors/guardians which are capable of utilizing the power the stones grant them."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "If there are guys out there who are supposed to fight the descendants where are they?"

Lady Catherine's expression grew dim and she turned her head to Lady Hui-ying.

The younger woman spoke softly when she replied.

"It is why we have come to ask for your help. You see, the Descendants have always sought after the stones and have killed anyone who has stood in their way. However, now they have an evil plot in mind and I fear it is the worst they could attempt, they are not only stealing the stones and killing those who oppose them but they are slaughtering anyone descended from a Guardian of Ecneconni. They are trying to eliminate our kind which is not only dangerous for us, but them as well."

Kurama's face was stoic as he watched Lady Hui-ying. Her face was oddly familiar as though he'd seen it somewhere but only for a brief moment.

Yusuke spoke, "Just, how many of you are there?"

Lady Catherine shook her head. "Far too many of us to count. You see, the stones have been around almost since the dawning of time and thus have always needed guardians. There are millions of beings on Earth today who at least have one ancestor who was or is a guardian."

"That's just it," Lady Hui-ying spoke up, "They are killing those who haven't even heard, seen, or had contact with a Guardian. Those of Guardian descent who know nothing of their lineage. It isn't right."

Yusuke's expression was stoic. "No, it isn't. Is it Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara shook his head 'no'. "Not even close, right shorty?"

"They should have at least have a fighting chance before they die, you buffoon, isn't that obvious, Kurama?"

"Yes, indeed, someone should give them that chance."

Yusuke nodded. So they were all in agreement.

"Did you have anything in mind or did we need to come up with that too?"

Lady Catherine smiled. She turned to Lady Hui-ying

"Have they sent out their enforcements?"

The young woman closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something far away and for a few precious seconds Lady Hui-ying did not speak and the room went silent waiting.

Suddenly her eyes sprung open. "No, they are gathering a small number of the Deeslarrans. I don't believe they're expecting any opposition."

Lady Catherine nodded. "As I thought." She turned back to the Detectives. "How soon can you get to India?"

Botan jumped in, "As soon as I can pick them up from Am-…" She stopped herself before she could finish and threw a wary glance at her employer who raised an imploring eyebrow at her.

"Am?", Koenma asked, "Am what?"

"From…" Botan trailed.

The General stared daggers at the ferry girl. "Spit it out girly!! We ain't got all day!!"

Botan rounded on the General don't you yell at me!! How can I finish when you don't let me!! For your information they'll be in India as soon as I can get them from Amanuma's house."

Koenma's curiosity peaked.

"Amanuma's what on earth are they doing over there I thought he was visiting his Grandmother in Kyoto?"

Botan looked pleadingly at Kurama and Yusuke.

"Well duh, Koenma he is!" Yusuke spoke up first, "but the bastard promised us an all night movie marathon if we came to see him. He was board out of his mind. Wasn't he guys?"

Yusuke threw glances around at his friends. Kurama and Kuwabara nodded.

Koenma still looked skeptical. His eyes came to rest on Hiei. "And you came too?"

The demon scoffed. "I'm standing here aren't I?"

Koenma paused to think but Hiei was standing right next to them meaning if Botan and the others said they were at Amanuma's that's probably where they were.

"Alright, hurry Botan there's not much time."

Botan nodded and let loose a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "Don't you worry Koenma sir there are several short cuts I can take through demon world to get there faster. They'll be there before you know it."

"Don't just stand there woman hurry up!!" The General ordered.

Before she could hit him with her oar Koenma forced her to leave, handing her a locator that would help her find the victims on her way out.

Kurama spoke up.

"What's the plan, Lady Catherine?"

Lady Catherine turned to the General.

"General?"

General Octavius nodded. "We, will fly ahead and alert the family of the danger. They will hide within the house until the Detectives arrive when it is safe we will lead them away."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Why wait? It's too dangerous to just sit there."

"As we speak a safe house is being prepared for the family. If we run too soon there will be no one to cover us and we have no where to hide them until the safe house is ready which should be set up by the time you guys arrive." General explained. "Now when you arrive do not engage in an all out battle with the Deeslarrans, you will lose plain and simple. Do not try to mortally wound them it will not work. Defense is your offense, you are buying us time to escape keep their minds busy long enough for that to happen."

Yusuke nodded.

"Will anyone be joining us?" Asked Kurama.

Lady Catherine nodded, "a call has been sent for aid within minutes of the Deeslarrans' arrival there should be someone there to assist. If there isn't try to hold out, if you can't then back down."

Kuwabara started to nod but something seemed to make him freeze.

He turned from the screen to look swiftly around looking for what he felt.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" Koenma asked slightly on edge.

Quickly he turned back to the screen grabbed the compact and brought it to his face. "Sorry, I think I feel Botan coming talk to you later, bye."

Before anyone could say anything else Kuwabara snapped the compact shut ending the call.

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the collar. "What the Hell Kuwabara? Why the Hell did you do that she wasn't finished?!"

Kuwabara said nothing but pointed off in the distance. The three other Detectives followed his finger to the glass walls of the waiting room where on the other side was the information desk, standing at the desk were four young women their backs to the waiting area.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama could her the conversation. The women were looking for Saundra Brown, she'd been in a car accident.

The Nurse smiled, "I was just about to call you and inform you of the accident. The Doctor hasn't finished looking her over yet, but as soon as he is finished he will come to see you."

The oldest of the women with close cropped black hair, light brown skin a round body and chocolate brown eyes fidgeted slightly, "have you seen her? Does she look okay?"

Sadly the Nurse shook her head 'no'.

The one standing at the end of the line with black hair held in a clip at the back of her head, a tall round body and piercing dark brown, almost black eyes, looked the Nurse over almost trying to assess what she said as truth. She spoke next. "Did they find the people that did this? Are they here in the hospital too?"

The Nurse shook her head 'no' again. "There was no one else involved in the crash."

Silence.

"If you'd like to sit in our waiting rooms for the Doctor please do so it's right through there."

Kuwabara ripped his shirt out of Yusuke's grip. "I don't think we should stick around. If they know who we are they'll recognize us."

Hiei scoffed. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

The carrot top was just about to reply when the bubbly ferry girl Botan sailed in through the wall.

Kurama sighed, "you've never had better timing Botan."

"Why Kurama I'm always on time." She smiled as she waved them onto her oar which grew longer for the occasion.

Yusuke scoffed, "Yeah, when people are dying."

Just as the four young women were turning from the Information desk the last of Detectives climbed on the oar and Botan lifted them up through the ceiling and out into the sky.

Wind wooshing past them Botan had to scream to be heard.

"Why on Earth were you in a hospital?! No one's hurt are they?!"

"We'll explain later! How long will it take us to get to India?!" Kurama replied sitting directly behind her.

"Not long! But you need to hang on tight!"

All four boys took her word for it and gripped the oar for dear life.


	7. Suspicious Activity

Chapter 6

Suspicious Activity

Leanna stared deeply through the glass walls of the waiting area, she could have sworn that she'd heard voices. In fact she could have sworn she saw several different people standing within the room, all of them obviously male and foreign. When she walked in she'd caught a glimpse of them, for some reason they looked familiar. However, as she surveyed the room there was no one. She reached out and gripped Lauren's arm as she walked pass her and toward the waiting room. Lauren looked back at her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Wasn't there someone in that room when we came in?"

Her older sister looked to the empty waiting room surveyed it for a moments and shrugged. "I thought there was but there isn't anyone now."

"How did they get past us?"

"Does it matter Boppy?" Angela asked slightly irritated.

"Well not that much but I just thought…" She trailed off she wasn't sure what she'd thought. If she'd gone on they were sure to put her in one of the rooms on the psychiatric ward.

Leanna shook her head trying to clear it and continued after her sisters. Anime was just cartoons none of it was actually real. People could resemble characters but the characters themselves could not come to life. There was no way. No way.

Angel brought up the rear and with each step she tried desperately not to turn and glare at the Nurse who handled the front desk. She could feel the woman's gaze on her back the entire way and the clear glass walls did not make any difference as she tried to settled down into one of the green and purple armchairs that rested against the walls. She wasn't sure what the feeling was or where it had arisen from but she was damn sure it was there. It was a deep-seated hatred that had sprung within her as though it had always been there lurking beneath the surface. It burned the edges of her soul crept within her very being as though it were a prowling beast waiting for its time to come. What that time would be for, when that time was she couldn't be sure but the feeling wouldn't leave her. Angel took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. She twisted in her seat, crossed and uncrossed her ankles but couldn't find a position that comforted her.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Angela glared at her sister. She'd been acting strange ever since they'd walked in.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Angel snapped.

Lauren shot an even glare at both of them. "Don't start. We finally got here and I'm not about to get kicked out because you two are acting like asses."

Angela sobered slightly, wondering not for the first time who the older sister was. "Angel's the one fidgeting."

Lauren rolled her eyes and settled a gaze on Angel who was indeed having a fight with her chair. "What's wrong?"

Angel settled with a sigh. "That bitch hasn't stopped staring at me since we walked in. It's pissing me off and creeping me out."

"What bitch?" Leanna asked and began looking around them expecting to see some menacing woman lurking around the entrance hall but there was nothing but the Nurse they'd been speaking to at the desk. She was currently bent over the desk focused on filling out some sort of paperwork. Or so Leanna assumed as she watched the Nurse's pen furiously whip back and forth.

Angel glared at her hands she knew it sounded ridiculous but there was no way she could have mistaken it for anything else. "The chick at the desk, she's been watching me."

"Watching you?" Angela asked more then a little skepticism showing through to her voice.

Angel scowled at her oldest sister, "Yes watching me. I could feel her eyes on me and I saw her reflection in the glass just before we walked in. She didn't take her eyes off of me until just now."

"A little paranoid Angel?" Angela smirked at her.

Angel was about to reply with a biting remark when Lauren stopped her.

"Look, maybe she thought she knew you."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Angel countered.

"I don't know so just drop it."

"I obviously can't otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." She bit out.

Lauren shot a glare at her and Angel returned it up until she felt the woman's gaze on her again. With a frustrated sigh she thrust herself back on to her feet and stomped toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Angela screamed after her.

Angel flipped her off. "Away from here."

She stormed off through the lobby and around a corner feeling the woman's burning gaze on her back the entire way.

"Shit." Angela cursed.

"I can't believe she just walked off." Leanna stared astonished after her sister. "How are we suppose to find her when the doctor comes?"

Lauren was practically smoldering in her seat, but she forced herself to calm down. "She'll be back. Angel always comes back."

For precious moments the three remaining sister's sat and immersed themselves in their thoughts.

Leanna could not get the image out of her mind of the four boys standing in this very room not thirty minutes ago who had vanished. That was the only word for it. No one had seen them leave. There were only two doors leading out of the waiting room and into the lobby no matter which one you used you would have to come close to the information desk to leave the lobby. They hadn't used any of the exits. They hadn't left the room. She groaned quietly to herself, which didn't make a lick of sense. If they hadn't left the room? Then where the hell had they gone? She cursed under her breath. She knew in her heart that this was something important. However, she couldn't figure out what it could mean.

Angela forced herself to calm down it was only natural for her to be pissed because her younger sister was the very bane of her existence. The bitch couldn't even muster up the ability to be normal for a few hours. For Christ's sake their Mother was laying bloody and broken in a hospital bed and Angel just had to make up some ridiculous story to get away from her. Angela threw a glance over at the Nurse's desk the original woman wasn't there.

Lauren watched the Nurse Angel had accused carefully. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was slim had short cropped red hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and dotted with freckles she was about 5'6" and wore olive green scrubs. Nothing Lauren could see registered on her creepiness meter. She watched as the woman bent over the desk to catch a paper as a gust of wind sent it flying. Something fell out of her shirt. Forgetting the papers the Nurse straightened immediately wrapping her hand around a charm that Lauren hadn't noticed before, it was probably inside her scrubs when they had been talking. The Nurse lifted her head to look quickly around her and Lauren turned not wanting to be caught staring.

For a second something within her had clicked. Then just as soon as she began to speculate she shook her head as though to clear it. She was being ridiculous, Angel's suspicions had gotten to her that's all. She took a look back at the nurse she'd slipped away.

"Ahem."

All three sisters looked up immediately. In the doorway was a man about forty he was 5'11" his face was smooth his skin tan. His chocolate brown hair was shaggy but professionally cut around the ears and his blue eyes were as clear as the ocean itself. He wasn't bad at all for an old white guy. It wasn't until they noticed he was wearing a long white coat slacks and dark blue shirt underneath did they realize he was a doctor.

"I'm so sorry if I startled you. I am Dr. Edomn, I am looking for the family members of Saundra Brown, I was told I could find them here."

For a moment no one spoke, then all three of them visibly pulled themselves back together.

"Um, yes that's us." Angela spoke up.

She stood and her sisters followed suit.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Dr. Edomn smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'll be your Mother's Doctor while she recovers here at Kaiser."

Angela grabbed his hand and smiled as they shook. " Angela Dobbins I'm her oldest daughter", she pointed to her sisters. "These are my sisters, Lauren and Leanna."

They each shook the man's hand in turn.

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Yes, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Is our Mother alright?" Leanna asked drawing the Doctor's attention.

Dr. Edomn sighed, "at the moment it's far too early to tell. However, we have managed to keep her stable. If you wish you can see her now but only one at a time."

The sisters nodded in understanding.

He smiled again. "Follow me please."

"Wait", Lauren stopped him before he could turn, she'd almost forgotten. "We have another sister she's suppose to be here with us but she ran off."

Angela scoffed. "Forget her she can find her own way to Mommy's bedroom."

"Don't be an ass Angela."

"I'm not. Angel's the one who decided to run off, let her find her own way."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Angel?"

"Our sister, she's the one after Lauren." Leanna answered.

"Ah, well do not worry Kaiser prizes itself on security and hospitality. Your sister might be lost but someone will definitely assist her in finding her way."

The looks of disquiet upon the siblings faces told him that wasn't enough.

Dr. Edomn smiled easily at them and his eyes twinkled. "If it makes you feel any better I'll have one of my staff go look for her as soon as we get to your Mother's room. She can't have gotten far."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Besides what trouble could she possibly get into?"

All three sisters froze. If it was one thing Angel was good at it was getting into trouble.

"Please, walk this way."

End Chapter


End file.
